Kyman and Style
by TheSrtaWeasley
Summary: One shot; Kyle tiene que tomar un camino, pero lo que no sabe es que para cierta persona donde caben dos, caben tres... CartmanxKylexStan.


**Advertencias**: Este One-shot contiene personajes de la serie South Park, propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. SLASH.

* * *

**Kyman and Style**.

* * *

Las tardes pasaban con lentitud, una lentitud semejante a cuando esperamos impacientes a nuestro cumpleaños o la llegada del verano. Para Eric Cartman pasaban así de lentos desde que se dio cuenta de que es verdad aquello que dicen sobre que, del odio al amor tan sólo hay un paso. Un jodido paso.

¿Se supone que eso tendría que hacerlo feliz? ¿El haberse dado cuenta de que ama a alguien que, aparte de ser judío, pelirrojo y de jersey, encima es también UN HOMBRE?.

Eric había llegado al límite de su paciencia, y allí se hallaba, en medio de un trémulo bosquecillo, situado en los alrededores de South Park, una tarde cálida de verano, en la cual el sol se cuela débilmente entre las hojas de los árboles iluminando solo unas pocas partes del bosque.

Sin llegar a la oscuridad, el bosque se tornaba tranquilo, mientras Eric descansaba tras un árbol esperando impaciente a su llegada.

Probablemente desde hace horas.

Y llegó.

Eric oyó por primera vez en horas unos pasos lentos cerca de él, se giró escondiéndose levemente tras un arbusto, y cuando vio que quién se trataba el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Kyle estaba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, mirando inquieto a todo lo que se encontrase a su alrededor. Su cabellera pelirroja tupida de rizos, sus graciosas pecas en la nariz y su bella figura hicieron sonrojar al nazi que lo llevaba esperando desde hace horas escondido tras un árbol.

Kyle cada día estaba más hermoso.

Y Eric no dudó ni dos segundos más de su vida en levantarse y dirigirse apresurado hacia donde estaba Broflovski, cortándole el paso de inmediato.

-¡Kyle! – Soltó Cartman cuando se interpuso en el camino de Kyle, sin previo aviso.

Kyle se asustó, pues no se esperaba que Cartman apareciese de la nada, y soltó un grito. Tras unos segundos el pelirrojo se recompuso y miró a Eric algo hastiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cartman?... – Preguntó desanimado.

-Esperarte.

Kyle tragó saliva y apartó su mirada de Cartman.

Su mirada expresaba culpabilidad, como si tuviese algo que esconderle a Cartman. El viento que empezaba a soplar jugaba con los rizos del pelirrojo, mientras la mirada de Eric se tensaba cada vez más, ya que percataba la molestia e incomodidad en el silencio del judío.

-No deberías seguirme, Cartman – Dijo finalmente Kyle, sonando tajante.

Cartman se mordió el labio de impotencia y rabia.

-Eres un…

Kyle de inmediato lo miró violentó, a la espera de que Cartman soltase algo por la boca de lo que el pelirrojo tendría que defenderse. Pero curiosamente eso no ocurrió.

-Lo siento – Confesó Kyle.

Eric miró a Kyle, su mirada estaba más triste aún, sus ojos vidriosos expresaban el profundo arrepentimiento de haberle dado esperanzas a Cartman de algo que podría no ocurrir.

-Sé que sientes algo por mi – Dijo Eric algo altivo.

Kyle levantó la mirada, y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Si no, no me habrías besado.

Kyle se sonrojó y lo miró con odio. Miró hacia los alrededores desesperado, como si estuviese esperando a alguien o temiese que alguien aparezca justo en ese momento. Cuando se volteó otra vez hacia Cartman este estaba más cerca de lo que el pelirrojo hubiera deseado.

Se apartó un paso.

-Fue un error… me deje llevar. – Confesó Kyle con voz llorosa

-El Kyle de siempre me hubiera dado una paliza, en cambio no lo hiciste.

Cartman estaba poniendo a Kyle entre la espada y la pared. Kyle se sentía cada vez más agobiado, hasta el punto de que sentía como si cada segundo que pasase su pecho fue más y más estrecho… como si llevase una pesada carga dentro de él.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada al suelo, observando sólo sus converse negros, mientras deseaba con desespero que cualquier cosa interrumpiese todo esto.

-¿Por qué tienes esta fijación conmigo? – Preguntó el judío sin apartar la vista del suelo, con semblante triste.

-Porque… - Cartman dudó un segundo, pero al final se decidió – me gustas, y lo sabes. – Acabó más decidido de lo que creía.

Kyle levanto la mirada inmediatamente de la impresión, mirando a Cartman con una mezcla entre confusión y miedo. Más que miedo, simplemente le imponía.

-¿Y si no es correspondido?

Cartman se paró en seco, sintiendo como si su corazón dejase de later, o como si sus pulmones le prohibiesen respirar. Pero no, no podía ser… Kyle lo besó hace tan sólo dos o tres días. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ahora no sienta nada?

Todo fue rápido: Tanto Kyle como Cartman notaron como alguien más se adentraba en el bosque, Kyle miró a Eric, dándole a entender que era mejor que se fuese.

Cartman fue más hábil, y fingió que se marchaba a prisa, cuando en realidad se escondió con disimulo en el mismo árbol en el que esperaba a Kyle antes.

Su corazón se detuvo por segunda vez en la tarde cuando oyó una voz de lo más conocida.

-Stan – Saludaba Kyle tierno.

Cartman se esforzaba por no salir de ahí y presentarse ante ambos, con la malicia de romper lo que posiblemente sea un romance.

Stan se acercó a Kyle y lo abrazó tiernamente, produciendo un silencio momentáneo que incomodaba a Cartman.

- Te he echado de menos – Confesaba el pelinegro

- Yo también Stan… yo también – Decía el pelirrojo, más preocupado en convencerse a sí mismo que a la persona que lo acompañaba.

Stan miraba ilusionado a Kyle.

- Al final… - empezaba un Stan sonrojado - ¿Tienes respuesta?

Cartman se alertó, y asomó la cabeza ligeramente por el árbol, observando con detenimiento una escena que le rompería el corazón por primera vez en su vida.

Kyle jaló a Stan del abrigo con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él; el pellirrojo le besó tímidamente mientras el pelinegro respondía con gusto a un beso que llevaba meses esperando, deseando… mientras a unos metros Eric Cartman veía con mucha impotencia como su judío se besaba con Stan Marsh. Tenía que presenciar como Stan colocaba sus pálidas manos en la cintura de Kyle, mientras este último rodeaba el cuello de su nuevo amado con ambos brazos, cariñoso y romántico.

Cuando el beso terminó Kyle sonrió tímido al que ahora sería su nuevo novio, mientras este estaba algo nervioso y anonadado aún por la respuesta tan directa del pelirrojo.

Cartman sabía que empezaba una etapa muy difícil de su vida: Se había enamorado de Kyle, le había besado y justo cuando creía que podía estar junto al único judío al que amaría con vida, Stan se interpone. No sabía a qué clase de pregunta estaba respondiendo Kyle con ese beso ¿Se habría confesado Stan hace unos días y él no lo sabría?

Eric pensaba que era posible, pensaba que tras ese beso de hace tan solo unos pocos día ya tenía ganado el corazón de Kyle. Pero al parecer Stan es mucho más importante para él, o eso parece. Al fin y al cabo, siempre han sido mejores amigos, durante toda la vida.

En cambio, Cartman siempre fue una especie de 'amigo-enemigo' para Kyle.

Sabía que a partir de ahora tendría que ser el tercero de discordia. Intentará luchar por Kyle, porque Eric Cartman nunca se rinde. Pero también sabe que lo tiene muy difícil.

A partir de ahora, como mínimo, será el amante. Al fin y al cabo, donde caben dos, caben tres, ¿no?

* * *

No me gusta el Kyman, pero aún así decidí hacer este mini one-shot de **Cartman**x**Kyle**x**Stan**.

No he podido evitar sentirme molesta con que **en tumblr** muchas shippers del Style pelean con las del Kyman, así el fandom es una mierda, porque en vez de estar unidos, estamos separados discutiendo porque pareja es mejor, o más canon…

Bueno, respecto al one-shot, es el primer Kyman que escribo xD También cabe destacar que últimamente a Kylepu es al que más shippean con otros personajes… eso lo hace deseado (?)

Bueno, perdonen mis atrocidades a estas horas de la madrugada aquí en España u_u

**Nos leemos y dejen review! :3**


End file.
